hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Blanc
Blanc is the goddess who represents Lowee. At a glance, she seems quiet, calm, and aloof, which is reflected in her design. But her appearance doesn't quite match her personality, as she tends to get very loud and angry very easily, and this short temper causes her to take her rage out on others, usually Neptune or the other goddesses. She's also got a.... colorful vocabulary. Normally, she seems polite and formal, but once her temper gets going, she starts spamming obscenities like there's no tomorrow. According to herself, she's an "intelligence-type CPU." Bio Pedigree papers indicate she's a labrador retriever. A 1-year old female with no history of illness. Recommended for families with rowdy childen. Blanc in Hyperdimension Neptunia In the first game of the series, Blanc appears as one of Neptune's enemies, and spends basically the entire Lowee arc trying to kill her. The background music in the many battles with Blanc in this game is the legendary Track 43. This game establishes Blanc's basic personality and such. Blanc in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 I actually don't think Blanc actually did anything in this game. Blanc in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Blanc was redesigned a little bit in Victory. Her new outfit is an autumn-themed shrine maiden getup. This matches the change to Lowee where it went from an ice cold winter wonderland to a Japnese-style fall-themed nation. It's still Northern and cold but at least it's not 20 below all year round anymore. Her HDD form, White Heart, was also redesigned to represent the Famicom instead of the Nintendo Wii. Other than those aesthetic changes, Blanc is fundamentally the same as in the previous Neptunia titles. Oh yeah, she's also in love with Plutia now. That's a thing. Blanc in Megadimension Neptunia VII In VII, Blanc has been completely reworked. For starters, she is now a cat. She is no longer a goddess and can't transform anymore, let alone talk. In the middle of Noire's route, Noire finds Blanc somewhere in the middle of fucking nowhere, and takes her home with her. She's just a stray cat with no name, and gets her name from K-Sha. She's quickly forgotten by the writers, so I think we can safely assume that she lives happily ever after with Noire in Lastation after the events of the game. Blanc in Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. It's all Neptune's fault. Blanc in Super Neptunia RPG So the writers of Super Neptunia RPG were like, "Hey, Blanc likes books, right?" and basically made that her defining trait. Her obsession with books is through the roof in this game. Blanc in Superdimension Neptunia: Goddess Communications She's way more betterer in the Goddess Communications manga. Too bad she's basically a background character the whole time. So, normally, Blanc's like, super calm and quiet and such (when she's not angry), yeah? Well, in Goddess Communications, she's a lot more quiet and stoic. Her legendary foul-mouthed temper almost never shows up, and she tends to be unfazed by most of the dumb shit that happens. Even in Chapter 13, where the fake goddesses appear, she just doesn't care and ends up befriending her imposter (unlike the other 3). Also she's usually drawn as chibi. Interestingly, she's a lot closer to Neptune in the manga. They hang out a lot and do stuff together a lot. They also slack off a lot together. Blanc's Idol Business Blanc loves being an idol. Even though she's got a foul mouth and loves beating the everloving shit out of her little sisters, there's nothing she likes better in this world than singing and dancing onstage while wearing a stupid-ass lookin' frilly outfit. Her stage name is Magical☆Burarin (Magical☆Blancella in the butchered 4KIDS dub). Despite everything, nobody ever figures out that Magical☆Burarin's true identity is that icy cold goddess of Lowee. Every time she gets onstage, she always makes sure to say her catchprhase: "Coming at you with her brightest smile is me, Blanny Blanny Bii! I'll do my Blanny Best, so cheer me on!" Her other catchphrase that she often uses in most other public appearances (as Magical☆Burarin) is "Blanny Blanny Bii! I'll Blanny Blanny Bii your heart. I'm Magical☆Burarin and I'll put a smile on your heart. Remember, I'm Blanny-Bii, and I love you all!" Likes and Dislikes Blanc's favorite word is "fuck." Her 2nd favorite word is "hell." Her 3rd favorite word is "ass." Her favorite food is tangerines. Blanc hates Vert, Vert's boobs, Vert's attitude, Vert's country, the color green, and Vert. Her favorite drink is Rolling Rock. She has a secret fetish for mustachioed men, and hates that hedgehog. Please understand. Gameplay Videos Quotes : Blanc/Quotes Trivia *Did you know that her high defensive stats are a reference to the absurdly high durability of Nintendo systems? Yeah... I don't believe it either, but that's what the other wiki says. I mean, I suppose it's possible in theory, but it's also possible in theory for the colors of the Nintendo Switch's joycons to be references to Rom and Ram's color palettes. See? It makes perfect sense. Kishinuma is a Neptunia fan. Obviously. *Blanc's chest is actually concave. *There's a bug in Megadimension Neptunia VII during the Blanc dream scene where the game sometimes crashes as soon as the CG shows up. According to Compile Heart, this is a reality error, as reality is unable to parse a large-chested Blanc. The bug will never be fixed, because it is impossible to fix. *There is no way in fucking hell that fucking outfit will protect Blanc from the winter cold. Her legs are like, gonna get hypothermia instantly. And why are her shoulders exposed. She almost dies in Hyperdimension Neptunia, and probably would've lasted at least twice as long if she just put on some goddamn motherfucking clothes. *Blanc cannot swim. She sinks like a rock. Most likely this is due to her lack of body fat, especially in the chest area. Fat is buoyant, after all. *All the joints in her right hand are dislocated. After trying for 16 hours straight to do the impossible pose shown in the gallery below, she finally succeeded, but found that her fingers never went back to normal after that. Ever since then, she has used her left hand as her dominant hand. Pictures 5737783373 146732a154 z.jpg School group.png|holy shit blanc is so small in this pic. in canon she's like an inch shorter than neptune, but in this image she almost looks like a head shorter 13390534 m.jpg Hats.png Hats2.png LadyWhiteHeart.jpg|blanc's goddess form Blanc-the-next-white-splash01.jpg|blanc's NEXT form blanc-dog-megamitsuushin.jpg|blanc's dog form blanc-cat-megadimension.PNG|blanc in vii Blanc measure.png|yep, mandatory. White_Heart's_mk2_measurements_2.png|still mandatory noirina-and-blancella.jpg|tfw you just wanna fucking murder the person next to you but you can't because you're on a public stage Flat girl.png|rare footage of blanc not having a-cup angst hyperdimension_neptunia__quick_render_by_r9x_by_r9xchaos-d82rl9v.png|impossible pose Unloveable blanc.jpg|when some dumb bitch tries to love you Blanc spin.gif Bububububuran.jpg Category:Female Character Category:Goddess Category:Loli characters Category:Lowee residents